Le german souplex de kintaro
by Alec-974
Summary: Une fic où vont se rencontrer au 3ème chapitrep Onizuka du manga GTO, et Kintaro du manga GOLDENBOY. Pour plus d'info ben renseignez vous sur les manga en question et lisez la fic. merci
1. Chapter 1

**Décharge:** Ceci est une fic crossover de GoldenBoy et GTO, cependant les personnages ne m'appartiennent, ils sonty prpriété des auteur. Cette fic est écrit par pur plaisir sans idée d'en tirer un quelconque profit.

**Petite note de l'auteur: **ceci n'est qu'une introduction et les autres chapitre seront plus long. Cependant il est bon de signalé qu'il n'est pas impossible que la rencontre entre Kintaro et Onizuka n'aura pas lieu tout de suite. Kintaro étant plus le principal personnage, Onizuka ne sera donxc pas présent immédiatemment.

**Introduction**

Je me nomme Kintaro Oé. J'ai 26 ans. Je parcourut le Japon à vélo et, ayant parcourut presque tout le Japon, je partirais bientôt parcourir un autre pays, comme je l'ai fait pour le Japon, sur mon fidèle Mikazuki Mountain Bike « Demi-lune ». Je suis ce qu'on peut appeler un travailleur itinérant. Après avoir eu mon diplôme à l'université de droit de Tokyo, je voyage pour apprendre à l'école de la vie. Et cette fois je suis, une fois de plus Homme à tout faire au service de M.FUKURODA Hajime, professeur de Sport dans un lycée privé de Tokyo. Il vie avec sa nièce depuis que les parents de la petite sont morts. Pauvre enfant, M.FUKURODA n'est plus désormais que sa seule famille ! M.FUKURODA m'a engagé pour que je m'occupe de sa maison car avant la venue de sa nièce il vivait dans un petit appartement où il n'avait à s'occuper que de lui-même. Pour accueillir sa nièce il a, il y a peu de temps fait l'acquisition d'une maison au bord de la mer dans laquelle j'ai le plaisir de les servir. M.FUKURODA tient à ce que je les tutoie lui et sa nièce la belle Sophie qui a 16ans et qui vient de France. Heureusement pour elle, elle parle déjà un peu le japonais. Après avoir perdu ses parents il aurait été dur pour elle de devoir, non seulement s'adapter à un nouveau pays, mais en plus à une nouvelle langue. D'après M.FUKURODA elle a besoin d'être entouré et de se sentir avec des gens qui ne sont pas des étrangers et qui ne la considère pas comme une étrangère, c'est pourquoi il a insisté pour que je les tutoie tous les deux. M.FUKURODA m'a gentiment proposé d'utiliser la chambre d'ami, ce qui me permet d'être à leurs services dès la première heure et je n'ai ainsi pas à trouver un logement.

La suite sera en ligne sous peu... Quand j'aurai trouvé comment faire.


	2. Chapter 2: Kintaro, égale à luimême

**Décharge:** Ouais bon je me décharge de tout etc... et blablabla. Mais je l'ai déja mis avant et je le remettrai plus et ceux à qui ça plaît pas c'est pareil! voilà! bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1**

Cela fait 3 semaines que je vis chez eux et que je les sers. Se ne sont pas des patrons exigeants : un jour où je rangeais les affaires de Sophie, elle est arrivée et, de ça douce voix m'as dit :

Sophie- _Kintaro ? Mais que… allons ! Laisse. Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Et puis j'aime ranger les choses moi-même, comme ça si je perds quelque chose je ne peux m'en prendre qu'a moi-même , _sa voix était mélodieuse. Je me sentais emporter vers, ce que j'appellerai, un paradis vocale remplie de mélodie qui vous réchauffe le cœur,_ Va plutôt profiter du beau temps. Tu ne veux aller à la plage ?_

Je fut toucher de sa gentillesse, mais je n'étais pas là pour me détendre.

Kintaro- _Merci mais il y a sûrement encore beaucoup à faire. Mais merci de vous… pardon, de te soucier de moi._

S- _C'est que… je voulais aller à la plage, comme lorsque mes parents étaient encore parmi nous. Ils m'avaient adopté mais je les aimais quand même et ils m'aimaient aussi. Nous allions souvent à la plage et je n'aime pas aller seul à la plage, seulement comme je ne connais encore personne…_

K- _Je ne sais pas, je vais voir avec ton oncle._

Kintaro se dit que si effectivement cela lui rappelait ses parents peut-être comprendrait-elle qu'elle a ici une nouvelle famille et une nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Et puis elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il s'empressa donc d'aller en parler à son employeur.

Hajime- _Hum ! C'est vrai qu'elle allait souvent à la plage avec mon frère et sa femme. Et bien c'est d'accord. Il y a un parasol, un ballon de volley et des crèmes dans le débarras. Le ballon a sûrement besoin d'être regonflé._

Ainsi il alla annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sophie :

K- _Sophie, ton oncle est d'accord._

S-_ Fantastique,_ elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un seul coup_ Comment tu me trouves ?_

Elle avait mis son maillot de bain, probablement en prévision de la réponse de son oncle.

K- _Je bourrais bieux t'adbirer quand je d'aurait blus bal au dez !_

S- _Que …? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

K- _J'édais derrière da borte quand du l'as ouberde, je grois que j'ai le dez gazzer._

S- _Ouh ! Pardon, je suis désolé !_

K- _C'est bas grabe !_

S- _Viens, on va s'occuper de ça._

Elle le pris par la main et l'amena à la salle de bain. Sa main était chaude et accueillante. Un étrange courant le parcourut. Il s'imagina que pour s'excuser de sa méprise elle se mettrait à s'occuper de lui comme jamais une femme ne s'était occupée de lui. Il l'imagina très entreprenante ! Kintaro reprit soudain ses esprits et pensa :

K- «M'enfin Kintaro, ressaisit toi. Elle est mineure. De plus elle a perdu ses parents, c'est un grand choc psychologique pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Comment as-tu pu y songer un seul instant ? Tu devrais avoir honte!»

Confuse, Sophie décida d'appeler son oncle :

S- _TONTON !_

Surpris d'être appeler et par la voix de sa nièce, Hajime se précipita en courant dans la salle de bains et, Kintaro étant plus grand que sa nièce il ne put apercevoir cette dernière et s'imagina alors que Kintaro tentait de profiter de la jeune fille. Pris d'un accès de rage Hajime attrapa Kintaro par l'épaule, le retourna et lui mit son poing en plein milieu du visage. Surpris Kintaro ne put que se plaindre :

K- _Ouh ! Mais arrêdez abec bon bovre dez !_

S- _Arrête ! Il s'est pris ma porte dans la figure. Je t'ai appelée pour que tu me dises quoi faire. Pas pour que tu lui fasses encore plus mal._

H- _Oh ! Heu… désolé, je ne te voyais pas alors j'ai tout de suite pensé au pire._

S- _Bien sûre, Kintaro m'aurait fait du mal ? Et puis tu pense pas que j'aurais plutôt crié « à l'aide ! »_

H- _Dans ces situations on ne réfléchit plus. On suit son instinct._

Oublié de ses patrons, Kintaro rappela sa présence :

K- _Heu… on bourrait s'ogguper de boi ?_

H- _Oh oui, c'est vrai. Il faut faire plus attention ! Et je vous dis ça à tous les deux. Vous voyez ce que l'imprudence peut faire !_

K- _Sophie a été imbrudente bais ça fait doujours boins bal que don boing dodder bolondairebent. Aïe ! Ca bait bal._

Après que Kintaro fut soigné, il se changea et pour aller à la plage comme il en avait été convenu avant qu'il ne prenne la porte en pleine figure.

K-_ Sophie ! Je suis brès._

S-_ Attention je sors._

K- _Ne t'en fait bas, je de suis bas derrière da borte zette vois. Je d'ai bas envie de la rebrendre en bleine vigure, _ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix. 

S- _Alors ? Comment suis-je ? Tu n'as pas eu le temps de me le dire tout à l'heure._

Kintaro prit cette fois plus le temps de l'admirer : elle portait un bikini orange à pois blanc. Le haut de son bikini était composé de triangle qui ne cachaient qu'un partie de sa poitrine. Poitrine qui, comme les aimait Kintaro, était assez opulente. Quant au bas, elle aurait put mettre un string, la différence n'aurait pas été flagrante ! Ses fesses étaient bien rondes et avaient une forme parfaite. Ce n'était des fesses rondes mais flasque de quelqu'un qui mange tout et n'importe quoi et qui fait des régimes accordéon. Non ! C'était des fesses rondes et fermes des quelqu'un qui mange sainement et qui prend soin de son corps. C'était le rêve de Kintaro qui devenait réalité. Ils passèrent leur temps à Bronzer, nager et jouer au volley-ball. Les deux dernières activités étaient les préférés de notre cher ami car c'était à ces moments qu'il pouvait le plus admirer le sublime corps de la belle jeune fille, dont la poitrine tressautait de nombreuse fois pendant la partie de volley-ball, et dont la courbe des fesses était le plus admirable pendant la natation. Kintaro dut à plusieurs reprise reprendre ses esprits quand ce n'était pas Sophie qui, malgré elle, le rappelait à l'ordre :

S-_ Kintaro ?_

Kintaro qui évidemment était perdu au pays des rêves éveillé ne pouvait que vaguement répondre par un :

K- _Huh ?_

S- _Tu as de la bave qui coule. Tu vas bien ?_

Le pauvre Kintaro ne pouvait avouer à la pauvre jeune fille qu'il fantasmait sur elle malgré qu'elle soit bien plus jeune que lui et que son oncle soit le patron de notre pauvre ami obsédé. C'est pourquoi il devait toujours trouver une excuse bidon pour se justifier, ce qui finit par être gênant lorsqu'il avait utilisé toutes les excuses possible et imaginable.

K-_ C'est la chaleur ! Il fait tellement chaud ! Il faut que je boive un coup, tu as soif ?_

S- _Non-merci !_

Mais heureusement le supplice de notre pauvre Kintaro était presque fini car il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Là Hajime leur annonça à tous les deux :

H- _Dans deux jours c'est la rentrer des professeurs et dans trois jours celle des élèves, donc la tienne Sophie. J'espère que tu te feras des amis rapidement._

Ainsi ils allèrent se coucher sachant que les vacances était presque terminé et que dans 2 à 3 jours le rythmes qui régirait cette maison durant le presque un an prendrait la place du rythme vacanciers.

* * *

Voilà. ça c'était la suite, le chapitre 1. C'est soit dans le 2ème, soit dans le 3ème que Onizuka arrive. Et oui, désolé.je sais pas encore si cette fic vas engendrer beaucoup de chapitre mais bon! Pour ceux qui connaissent GoldenBoy: je continue comme ça où je continue en racontant du point de vue de Kintaro comme dans le Manga?dites-le moi. merci. Bon ben sinon j'éspère que vous appréciez. salut (la suite sous-peu, et elle sera, je pense, plus longue.) 


	3. Chapter 3:ben le chapitre 3 quoi!

**Décharge:** Bon ben l'histoire est la mienne mais les personnage y sont pas à moi et j'ai pas fait ça pour gagner du fric. Et de toute façon je l'ai déja écrit sur les chapitres d'avant!

Chapitre 2

Il était encore tôt : 5h. Il faisait encore nuit quand il s'est levé. C'était un jour particulier : la rentrée des classes. Jusque là il n'avait eu qu'à m'occuper de faire le ménage, mais aujourd'hui il devait s'occuper de faire le petit-déjeuner de M.FUKURODA et de sa nièce Sophie. C'est une belle jeune fille qui attirait les regards. Selon lui, elle n'aurait aucun mal à s'intégrer dans sa nouvelle école, qui est, par ailleurs, celle où travail son oncle. Il espérait que cela ne lui porterait pas préjudice. Il savait que dans un cas comme celui-là les gens, adolescents plus particulièrement, pouvaient se montrer très désagréables. Il était maintenant 6h, j'ai déjà préparé le café, et tout ce qui constitue un petit-déjeuner sain, équilibré et énergique, lorsque Hajime arriva dans le salon.

H- _Et bien Kintaro! Tu es actif à ce que je vois. En quel honneur toute cette agitation ?_

K- _C'est aujourd'hui votre rentrée, monsieur !_

H- _Oh, ce n'était pas nécessaire ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler « monsieur »! C'est idiot!_

K- _Mais vous êtes mon patron, et je pense qu'on ne peut pas avoir comme patron un ami, ou alors il ne faut pas que les deux types de relation soient mélanger. Il y a un moment pour que vous soyez mon patron et un autre pour que vous soyez un ami. Et puis c'est une habitude que j'ai ! Hé hé ! Les vieilles habitudes, elles nous mènent la vie dure !_

H- _Tu as raison ! Enfin, tout cela m'a l'air bon, peux-tu aller réveiller ma nièce s'il te plaît ?_

K- _Oui bien sûr !_

Mais je ne savais, en acceptant, ce qui m'attendrait plus loin. Je frappait à la porte pour savoir si la jeune fille était réveillée ou non et je n'eu qu'une très vague réponse :

S- _Mmm…_

Pensant que la jeune fille était encore au pays de Morphée il entrais dans la chambre et fut très surpris de la vision qu'il en eu. La réponse très vague que obtenue était dû à l'élastique, pour ses cheveux, qu'elle tenait dans sa bouche. Mais ce qui, bien malgré lui, attira son attention, c'était qu'elle était en train de s'habiller et qu'il était arrivé à un moment très délicat: celui où elle était en sous-vêtements! Il pouvais désormais voir les courbes, à peine cachées, de la jeune fille. Ces courbes qui avaient tant attiré son regard lorsqu'ils étaient à la plage, ces courbes qui l'avaient emmené au paradis! Houahaha ! Ses seins étaient magnifiques , et ses fesses! Oh ses fesses, d'une beauté impensable. Elles étaient parfaites, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé! Mais il fut soudain ramené à la réalité par quelque chose de familier : La porte! Une fois encore il eu le malheur de la prendre en plein visage. « Décidément, elle aime mon nez cette porte » Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'il se torde de douleur, sans cris, fort heureusement, car ils auraient sûrement attiré M.FUKURODA, chose dont il n'avai, certes, pas besoin. Quelques minutes après, Sophie sortie de sa chambre tout habillée et vint le voir.

S- _Allons Kintaro, j'étais presque nue et tu es resté là pendant environ 10 bonnes minutes. C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, mais même! Tu aurais dû réagir! Enfin, tu devais être étonné, sous le choc, n'est-ce pas ?_

Il mis du temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'elle lui disait, mais surtout à se rendre compte de l'échappatoire qu'elle lui laissait!

K- _Heu… oui, c'est ça! Je suis désolé. Ton oncle m'as dit de venir te réveillé et j'ai pensé que tu dormais encore !_

La voix d'Hajime se fit entendre, non pas du salon, mais du couloir :

H- _Kintaro? Tu en mets du temps! Oh, Sophie! Tu es déjà habillé? Et bien dépêchez-vous._

S-_ Oh oui, mais Kintaro est entré subitement, j'ai eu peur et il s'est encore pris ma porte!_

H- _Et bien, tu n'as pas de chance avec les portes! Bon, Sophie je te laisse faire, moi je me prépare._

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Sophie le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

S- _Je t'ai sauvé la mise. Souvient-t'en. Désormais tu as une dette envers moi!_

Il ne compris pas le véritable sens de ces paroles, mais il acquisa gaîment car il était vrai qu'elle aurait tout à fait pu tout dire à son oncle !

K- _Merci Sophie. Je te le revaudrais, je te le promets._

S- _Je l'sais Kintaro, je l'sais._

Tous deux partirent donc pour leur journée au lycée. Kintaro avait eu la présence d'acheter un réveil matin à Sophie pour éviter que l'incident de la rentrée de se reproduise. Le professeur FUKURODA avait pris l'habitude d'amener ses élèves à jouer au beach-volley sur la plage devant sa maison, qui été aussi la plage la plus proche du lycée où il travaillait, les maillots de bains étaient donc obligatoire, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kintaro, et encore plus d'Hajime FUKURODA.

Cela faisait trois semaine que la rentrée avait eu lieu, lorsque, 2 heures après l'heure normale à laquelle Hajime rentrait d'habitude, le téléphone sonna et Kintaro répondit :

K- _Résidence FUKURODA !_

Voix au téléphone- M. Kintaro Oé ?

K- _Oui ?_

V.a.T- _Ici l'hôpital de Tokyo, M.FUKURODA nous a indiqué que vous étiez la personne à appeler._

K- _Comment cela ?_

V.a.T- _M.FUKURODA a eu un accident, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture, et nous a dis que vous étiez la personne à appeler. Pourriez-vous venir au plus vite pour le ramener ?_

K- _Oui, bien sûr._

Kintaro raccrocha et annonça la mauvaise nouvelle à Sophie et partit en sa compagnie vers l'hôpital. Arrivés, ils trouvèrent Hajime dans son lit plâtré et bandé de la tête au pied, c'est alors qu'arriva un médecin.

Médecin- _Vous êtes de sa famille ?_

K- _Bonjour. Je m'appelle Kintaro Oé, je suis…_

S- _C'est un ami que nous hébergeons, moi je suis Sophie, sa nièce. Enfin, la nièce de M.FUKURODA, le malade quoi.,_ lui annonça-t-elle avec un très large sourire.

K- _Comment va-t-il ?_

M- _Et bien, il a beaucoup de chance d'être en vie._

K- _Ah bon ? C'est grave à ce point ?_

M- _Oui, il a été frappé de plein fouet._

S- _Ah bon ? Mon dieu, c'est atroce !_

K- _Et combien de temps durera sa…_

M- _… convalescence ?_, en chaîna le médecin,_ et bien il restera ici pour qu'on le soigne durant 2 mois environ, il pourra ensuite quitter l'hôpital, mais devra être soigné chez vous si vous le pouvez, sinon il devra rester encore ici, et enfin que dans 6 mois, si on a de la chance qu'il quittera plâtres et bandages, et il ne pourra reprendre ses activités physiques habituelles qu'après 1 à 2 mois de repos intense. Et j'insiste, aucune activité physique… à part peut-être passer le balai! Bon, il y a certains formulaires à remplir._

S- _JE M'EN OCCUPE ,_ S'écria l'adolescente.

M- _Alors vous êtes sa nièce ? Pourtant je ne trouve pas que vous lui ressembliez en quoi que se soit !_

S- _En fait j'ai été adopté, je suis française d'origine et j'ai vécu en France jusqu'il y a un peu plus d'un moi._

M- _Alors vous êtes française ? Il paraît que la France est un très beau pays, j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller !_

Voyant venant venir les intentions du JEUNE médecin il décida d'intervenir :

K- _Je vais le faire, occupe-toi de ton oncle!_ , dit Kintaro à Sophie en la dirigeant vers le lit de son oncle.

15 minutes plus tard, une fois que tout les formulaires furent remplis, Kintaro retourna dans la chambre d'Hajime.

H- _Kintaro, je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper d'elle. Comment allez vous faire sans moi ? Et surtout, comment moi je vais faire sans elle ? _, ajouta-t-il à voix très basse, mais pas suffisamment pour que Kintaro ne l'entende pas.

K- _Allons, vous viviez seul il y a encore deux mois, tout ira bien !_

H- _QUOI ? Oh, heu… oui, tu as raison. Heu… Kintaro, puis-je te demander un service ?_

K- _Bien sûr patron, heu… monsieur, heu… Hajime._

H- _Ha ha, tu y arriveras. Voilà, demande mon téléphone portable à l'accueil, et appelle la direction du lycée où je travail. Demande si la directrice ou encore le sous-directeur peuvent venir. Explique leur la situation et indique leur mon numéro de chambre._

K- _D'accord !_

H- _Une fois que ce sera fait, ramène Sophie et revient ici. Ce que j'ai à leur dire te concerne aussi._

K- _Ah bon ? Mais… heu… bon d'accord._

1 heure plus tard, Kintaro revint Dans la chambre d'Hajime, qu'il trouva en conversation avec 1 femme d'environ 40 ans aux cheveux bruns, et un homme d'environ 50 ans, petit, avec le crâne dégarni et d'assez larges lunettes.

H- _Kintaro_, intervint Hajime, _je te présente Mme SAKURAI, directrice générale du lycée où je travail, la directrice en quelque sorte, et voilà M. OSHIYAMADA, sous-directeur du même lycée. Monsieur, Madame, je vous présente Kintaro Oé, je l'ai engagé comme « homme à tout faire » chez moi, mais vu mon état, je n'aurai plus l'occasion, pendant quelque temps de salir la maison ! Voilà pourquoi, j'aimerai que ? Dès lundi, J'aimerai qu'il soit mon remplaçant !_

Surpris, Mme SAKURAI, M. OSHIYAMADA et Kintaro, répondirent d'une même voix :

S, O& K:_ QUOI ?_

_Ben voilà, c'est ici que ce termine ce chapitre, et c'est après que ce sera super intérréssant et aussi super drôle... enfin j'éspère! et puis si vous trouvez pas ça assez drôle alors écoutez le donjon de naheulbeuk avnt, ou même pendant et vous verrez que vous trouverrez ça drôle... enfin j'espère! bon ben voilà. ah oui! des reviews SVP. merci._


End file.
